Ghidorah: Destroyer of Worlds
Ghidorah: Destroyer of Worlds is an anime series created by Toho. Series Stats Genre 'Kaiju Science fiction '''Created by '''Toho Company Ltd. '''Directed by ' Hironobu Sakaguchi Takeshi Arakawa 'Written by ' Hironobu Sakaguchi 'Starring ' Takeshi Kaga Sayaka Kinoshita Tomokazu Sugita Saori Goto (Japanese dub) 'Animation: ' Square Enix 'Music by ' Takeharu Ishimoto, Lindsey Stirling 'Network '''Tokyo Broadcasting Systems '''Episodes '''27 '''Series run '''September 19, 2009 - March 27, 2010 Plot The series takes place in the same universe as the video game ''Godzilla: Save The Earth, ''but completely ignores the events of ''Godzilla: Unleashed. ''King Ghidorah, who has come to return to Earth, again under the thrall of the Vortaak, but before the invasion can commence, SpaceGodzilla, after being banished from the Earth after the events of ''Save The Earth, ''arrives, and destroys the Vortaak fleet, and engages in a duel with King Ghidorah. Beaten and left for dead, King Ghidorah is ironically revived by his archenemies, Godzilla, Rodan, and Mothra, along with his age-old lieutenant Gigan, accompanied by Megaguirus and Biollante, the latter whom used to work for SpaceGodzilla. Using a crystal Rodan stole from SpaceGodzilla, King Ghidorah is transformed in to the more powerful Kaiser Ghidorah and barters a deal with Godzilla to defeat SpaceGodzilla, and his allies, who have brainwashed most of Godzilla's allies. Characters Protagonists * '''Grand Ghidorah '- A three-headed dragon of immense power, and strict honor. Originally King Ghidorah', before Rodan revived him with a crystal stolen from SpaceGodzilla. Upon being notified that SpaceGodzilla is planning to suck the Earth into a black hole, he agrees to ally himself with his one-time foes. In the end, SpaceGodzilla is defeated and Kaiser Ghidorah decides to spare the world and leave it alone forever, and leaves with Gigan, Megaguirus, and Biollante to look for other worlds to destroy. ** '''Japanese voice actor:' Takeshi Kaga ** English dub actor: Peter Beckman * Megaguirus '''- A queen of a swarm of dragonflies known as the Meganula, once allies with SpaceGodzilla. A vain, scheming, and (ironically) honorable kaiju, she betrays SpaceGodzilla because she discovered that her swarm was being sacrificed to feed SpaceGodzilla's war machine. She shares a close connection with her swarm, and also with Biollante. Later in the series, she becomes romantically involved with Grand Ghidorah. ** '''Japanese dub actress: Sayaka Kinoshita ** English dub actress: Michelle Ruff * Gigan '- Grand Ghidorah's long-time lieutenant and close confidant, Gigan is an alien cyborg programmed to be the perfect fusion between machine and flesh. His close relationship with Kaiser is explained when he reveals that he once fought Kaiser as King Ghidorah, and was almost killed. However, his life was spared and he swore a "code of honor" to stay loyal to King Ghidorah. ** '''Japanese dub actor: '''Tomokazu Sugita ** '''English dub actor: '''Christopher Corey Smith * '''Biollante '- Megaguirus' "lady-in-waiting" and the swarm's "den mother", Biollante is a fusion between Godzilla, human, and rose cells, and the result was one of the most unusual - and volatile - kaiju in existence. She is infatuated with Gigan, though he doesn't return her feelings until the end of the series. ** '''Japanese dub actress: '''Saori Goto ** '''English dub actress: Jenn Forgie Earth Defenders *'Godzilla' *'Rodan' Global Defense Force *'Kiryu' *'MechaGodzilla 2' *'M.O.G.U.E.R.A' *'Jet Jaguar' Antagonists Mutants * SpaceGodzilla * Destoroyah * Ebirah * Destoroyah Agrregates * Zilla * Battra Aliens * MechaGodzilla 1 * Orga * Megalon * Hedorah Brainwashed by SpaceGodzilla * Mothra * Anguirus * Varan * King Caesar * Baragon Others * Mecha-King Ghidorah - A titanic cyborg King Ghidorah. His middle head, torso(where his essence is stored in), and wings are all cybernetic, and his huge size makes him nigh impossible to destroy. A being dwelling in an asteroid buried under the Earth in a static state,unable to move by himself though his mental capacity is still it is revealed that MKG freed SpaceGodzilla from the black hole he was sucked in, and the two bartered a deal so that MKG could live again and SpaceGodzilla could gain ultimate power. MKG is later killed by the combined efforts of Grand King Ghidorah, Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, MechaGodzilla II, Megalon, and Kiryu. ** 'Japanese dub actor: '''Tatsuya Nakadai ** '''English dub actor: '''Christopher Lee Episode Listing 1. The Teeth of The King 2. 3. 4. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17, 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. 27. Trivia ''To be added. ''Author's Note'' Much thanks to Kris Maddox, a fellow Ghidorah fanboy, who came up with the renamed title of the series.